


Come Lay Against Me

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [141]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beginning of Relationship kind of, Episode: s01e02 Wendigo, Little bit of cuddling, M/M, Scared Dean, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been having a hard time getting over finding Dean tied up by the Wendigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Lay Against Me

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 2 Wendigo

"Y'know, I changed my mind. Maybe we should try camping. I can get drunk and play a guitar by the fire and you can sit in the woods and meditate for eight hours straight."

Dean lifted his head to smirk at his little brother over his magazine, expecting Sam glare at him and scrunch up his nose like he always did when he insulted him. But Sam's form just seemed to deflate, and his voice was flat and sulky as he spoke.

"Not funny."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, scooting back to lean his head on the wall behind him. "Who pissed in your corn flakes? It was a joke, Sammy."

This time, Sam actually lifted his head, his mouth set in a frown. "I know. It's just not funny. Not right now."

Dean sighed. "What's the matter Sammy?"

Sam's head drooped down to stare at the dirty floorboards. "I just... that was scary. You just  _not_ being there all of a sudden. And then seeing you all strung up like that... I was scared." Sam let out a shuddering breath. Dean just blinked.

"I uh-"

"I know it's stupid." Sam interrupted him, his head snapping up to met Dean's eyes. "I know-I know   that I was able to go through life without thinking about you every second of everyday like I used to for a long time. But now that I'm back with you, almost all of my thoughts have your name in them, and when you got taken I just kind of felt like a giant blanket of dread was just suffocating me because I thought you were hurt or dead, or-"

"Sammy, hon, Slow down for a minute." Dean cringed at the endearment that slipped out, but Sam didn't seem to notice. He just kept his lips firmly pressed into a line. Dean slowly moved to the side of the bed and patted the empty space.

"Sleep with me tonight."

It only took a few seconds of hesitancy before Sam made up his mind and rushed to Dean's side and curled against him. Dean laid down and let Sam tuck his head under his chin.

"Good night, Sam."

It took a few minutes before he felt the murmur of his brother's voice on his skin.

"Good night."

 


End file.
